Ordinary
by Lehxra
Summary: Because she was cloaked in the shadows, always up in the clouds. Or was she? HibarixOC ON HIATUS.
1. Neri, not Nero

**Randomly had an idea to start a new story yesterday, so today in school I started writing. I kinda don't know where this is going yet though...**

**It's different from my normal stories, I think. Whereas my others are humorous, this is kinda...general? Idk. Sure whatever.  
**

**(Disclaimer:) Katekyo Hitman Reborn is the property of Akira Amano. I own the random OC's I throw in here.  
**

* * *

She wasn't someone you normally noticed, though she was already in her 3rd year at Namimori. She had been with these people since the beginning, and only a good handful really knew her. No one looked up to her as a sempai because most people who saw her in the halls thought she was an underclassman. The people who did know of her normally got her name wrong and called her Nero. Her name was actually Hitsugaya Neri, and she was one of those outroverts cursed by birth as an introvert. The few people who really knew her knew of her actual hyperactive nature. The friends that were with her from the start (excluding Nagasaki Mika, who transferred from Midori Girls School 2 years ago.)

She was a remotely smart person, nothing really special academic-wise. Her grades stayed in the mid-80's range. She occasionally raised her hand to answer questions.

All in all she was a simple person. Not the type to attract attention of the head Prefect of the Disciplinary Committee, or any other member.

But she did.

Indeed...

Maybe it was the crowding.


	2. Never said bite you to death

**Eh. I wrote 3 chapters today so....**

**but I'm tired, lol.**

**Don't think of Neri and her friends as OC's. Think of them as....the people in the class rooms that no one ever knows the names of in the series because they aren't important to the series. Have a mindset like that. lol. You know what I mean, right?**

**(D:) If I owned Hitman....hm.... I would be rich. And donate to the strip clubs. lmao wtf??!!  
**

* * *

She changed a little in appearance since being in class 1-B. Her hair was mid-waist length back then. Now, in class 3-B, she had a short boy cut that the guys in Korean bands liked to sport, with a long swoopy fringe in the front.

She moved to Japan when she was 3. Her mother was a mixed American woman, her father a Japanese man on business. That's how she got her light tanned skin; because she was multi-racial. She inherited hazel eyes from her mother. She must have looked like a foreigner, when almost everyone had standard dark brown eyes.

Except for Hibari Kyoya. His was a strange silver-blue hybrid, and Neri could have sworn they changed color. He was in her class since year 1, after all. Though, from what she heard, Hibari Kyoya stayed in that school longer than others. He should have been in high school by now; he was 16.

He never went to all his classes. Only 1, 2 if they were lucky. He was a prefect, after all. Who needed classes?

Neri was in her English 3 class spacing out. That was one of the only classes the Prefect went to. She turned to look behind her to the left. He was glaring out the window. Neri smiled lightly and turned back around. She felt a nudge and turned to her right. Her friend Hina smirked at her. Neri shook her head and blushed lightly.

They both turned their heads when they heard a chair screech against the floor and Hibari leave the classroom rather heatedly. The teacher didn't seem to mind.

The truth was, Neri had a small crush on Hibari Kyoya since she looked in his strange eyes her 1st year. He had sat in front of her. She had perfect attendance. He only missed one day. The day after that, he had turned around and asked her a question about the work from the day before. That was the only time the 2 ever talked.

Most people in the school had been told they'd be bitten to death at least once. Even Neri's friend Mika the day she transferred. She had forgotten to return the Midori school uniform, and instead wore it on her 1st day. Of course, Hibari scolded her for it and gave her a detention, saying if she did it again, she'd be bitten to death. She'd been a saint ever since.

Neri never had that threat said to her. She never was late, or loitered, and when she grouped, he was never around. So she never did anything to anger him.

Neri and Hina exchanged a look before looking back at the teacher. Neri stared off into space again. She didn't need an English lesson. She already spoke the language at home.


	3. Unexpected Outburst

**EDIT! Fixed a part in here that was wrong.  
**

**Super short, I know. Typed this at school, lol. It seems people are actually taking a liking in this story. Wait til next chapter! That's when stuff beginsssss!**

**(D:) Hahahahahaha no.  
**

* * *

Lunch period was the only time the 4 friends were together in one class. Nagasaki Mika, Hayate Hina, and Sasaki Fukunoa sat in their usual spot next to Neri. They exchanged lunched like they did everyday. When Neri looked at Fukunoa's lunch, she let out a very loud outburst of, "What the hell is this shit, Fuku?!" which made the 3 friends laugh hysterically and the people around them stop what they were doing and stare.

Neri covered her face and blushed. _How embarrassing… _No one ever heard her shout They barely even heard her talk. This _must_ have been the apocalypse.

When Fukunoa stopped laughing, she said, "I wanted to see if anyone would notice. It's mushy bread," she said and laughed, "This is my real lunch," she took the top off of her bento box to reveal a wonderfully crafted lunch.

The girls smiled. They would have a Wednesday feast.


	4. Jinx Down Monday

**I suppose I'm a little late in updating. Oops.**

**(D:) If I owned Hitman....um....I'd buy a small island and fill it with Hibari look alikes. Yeah.  
**

* * *

Jinxing yourself is not fun. Funny to other people, perhaps, but not to you. So what happens when you're jinxed to the point where someone, somewhere wants to bite you to death?

* * *

Neri hit the snooze button for the umpteenth time before realization dawned on her: she was not, in fact, going to candy mountain because that was a dream, and it was after 9 o'clock. Her alarm was set for 6. School started at 7. She was, in fact, late. It probably wasn't a good idea to play her new final fantasy game until 3 in the morning.

She groaned and almost cried. She contemplated just not going at all. If she went now....she cringed. _I'll be bitten to death for the 1st time..._

But she knew she would have to go. Her mother worked an overnight shift, and so she would be back sometime soon and bust her.

She groaned again and rushed to get ready and ran out the door, jetting it to school. _Why did I have to brag to them about never being late?_

It took her about 15 minutes to get to school. She sighed in relief when she didn't see Hibari at the front gate waiting for late students to kill. _Good,_ she thought, _he's not here. I might still have a chance._ She ran to the front door and walked in slowly, putting her things in her locker quietly and heading off to her advanced algebra class. She would have made it, too, if Hibari Kyoya was not in fact coming from the opposite direction. She stopped and slowly turned the other way, hoping maybe he wouldn't notice.

"You," he said, his voice sounding through the almost empty hallway. She cringed and stopped, slowly turning back around, a nervous smile on her face. _This could not end well..._

He stopped in front of her and glared down at her. Then he tilted his head. "I don't think I've seen you before; I remember everyone I reprehend. Are you new?"

She shook her head. "No...um... I'm in your English class," she said softly.

He stared at her. Why did this girl not look familiar? "Anyway, detention today in the Reception Room. Come late again and I'll bite you to death," he said and continued on his way. He always gave girls a warning instead of biting them to death then and there. They were girls, after all.

Neri stared after him wide eyed. She was off the hook with a little detention! She grinned and did her happy dance before going into her algebra class.

* * *

"Where were you 1st period?" Hina asked when Neri sat down in her seat in English class.

"Sleeping..." she said in a whiny voice, laying her head on her desk.

"You serious?" Hina asked, then grinned sadistically. "You were late for school for the 1st time in your life. Nice jinx."

"You're cruel!" she whined again.

She looked up when Hibari Kyoya came in the door. As he was walking over to his desk, he noticed her and stopped for a brief second, staring at her with his brows together, like a confused or questioning stare, before he moved on and went to his desk in the back.

"Ooo what was that about? Did you get in trouble? Did he let you off because he thought you were cute?"

"Detention," she said simply.

"Oh. He always gives girls detention. I only know a few that got bitten to death. But they're badass. Like me," she said and smiled proudly.

"Yeah, 'cause you're so badass, Hina," Neri mumbled.

"Hey!"

"Ok everyone," the teacher, who just came in, said in accented English. "Get your literature books. We're starting a new short story," she continued the rest in Japanese.

They all did what they were told, except Hibari because, well, he was Hibari.

_That kid is so badass, _Neri thought and smiled.


	5. Detention, uh oh?

_**So...apparently it's EXTROVERT, not OUTROVERT. LOL!!  
**

* * *

Maybe being super shy had it'd benefits._ No one gets mad at the quiet girl keeping to herself. She wasn't getting in anyone's way so they had nothing to be angry about. Of course, Neri wasn't _supposed_ to be a shy person. She was _supposed_ to be one of those loud, obnoxious extroverts. The only times she was loud was when she was home or with her friends. When she was with them, she was herself. Who she was supposed to be.

She opened the door to the Reception Room slowly and peeked inside. She saw no one so she walked in quietly and sat down in a chair that was in front of a desk that she assumed was Hibari's. She sat there silently for 5 minutes, when she heard shifting coming from the couch, and she saw Hibari's head pop up. She almost jumped out of her skin, but jumped an inch in her seat instead and let out a small squeak. _Where the hell did this dude come from?!_

He peered at her from over the top of the couch. It seemed like a minute before he finally said something. "How long have you been here, herbivore?"

_Herbivore? Who the hell is he calling a vegetarian?! _"5 minutes or so..." she said quietly.

He stared at her, studying her features. She did seem kind of familiar now..."Why are you so quiet? I'm used to people and their noise so I can bite them to death."

"This is just how I am..." _But not how I want to be! Goddammit! _"I don't talk very often." _Well actually..._

This girl was like a little kitten, he concluded. She seemed fragile. And for some reason he didn't like it, and he normally liked small animals. He never knew a person who was so quiet that their presence wasn't known. He decided that, before this year was through, he would make this girl talk. Then he could bite her to death.


	6. Um yeah, let's go shopping!

**Hmm....maybe I'll do the next one today. It's kind of like a to be continued thing anyway.**

**It's Saturday in the story, btw (so you don't think they're playing hooky or anything, haha.)**

**(D:) If I owned Hitman, the Isle of Hibari would also include Mukuro look-alikes, 'cause he's hawt too.  
**

* * *

Neri's parents thought of her friends as their own daughters. They were always over every chance they got. They loved the American food that Neri's mother made, and when Neri's dad made Korean food. Being a business man, he traveled around the world, and experienced many different foods. He liked Korean the best.

The only thing different about Neri's friends compared to her was that they called her parents by their first names: Nicky and Kinosuke, or Kino as they liked to call him.

- - -

Fuku laid out on Neri's bed while Hina sat at the vanity table doing her make-up and Mika sat on the plush rug with a fluffy white bear. Neri was standing in her walk in closet, staring at the lack of clothing. She had 5 uniforms in there in total, and the other little bit were her everyday clothes. There used to be more, but she got taller and her bust grew. But they were really old anyway. She didn't go shopping often.

Hina finished putting blue eyeshadow on and walked into the closet. "...where'd everything go? This place is empty!"

Neri turned to her and frowned. "I out grew them," she whined.

"You grew like...an inch," Hina said raising an eyebrow. Neri was still shorter than her.

"2 inches! I grew 2 inches," Neri yelled and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh hush up brat," she said and walked out. "Ok, sexy people. We are going.....SHOPPINGGG!" They stared at her boredly. "You guys have no enthusiasm," she said and sat on the bed near Fuku.

"Yay! Shopping!" Mika said in her cute voice. She wasn't the brightest (in fact, she was the dumbest one of the bunch,) but she was so damn cute!

"That's better," Hina said. She was the wannabe rebel of them. She thought she was badass. She wasn't. Close...but no.

Fukunoa was the tall quiet type, almost dark in personality. She wasn't necessarily goth or emo, but she sometimes acted it and wore black every chance she could. But she wore light colors with it as well because sometimes she had a light personality. She wasn't bi-polar though. Yet.

"Fun," she said simply.

Hina glared at her.

"Omg you gaiz, let's like, go shopping and stuffs!" she exclaimed in faux happiness. Then her face changed back to neutral.

"Much better! "Ok let's go."

"It's still morning..." Neri said from the chair by her closet.

Hina checked her watch. "It's 11. Let's go! You're wasting day light!"

The girls looked at each other.

"I'm hungry," Mika whined.

"You just ate," the other 3 said.

"Oh, yeah!" Mika said and smiled. They rolled their eyes.

"Come on! Let's get a move on! I wanna get to the mall before everyone's there and it's all crowded-like! Fuku hates that."

"Oh yeah..." Neri said. She stood up and grabbed her wallet chain and put a hat on. She would have looked like a boy if she didn't have feminine features.

"We go?" Hina asked and got up.

"We go!" Mika said and stood up, still holding the teddy bear.

"You're not taking that, Mika," Fukunoa said.

"Huh?" She looked down, "Oh, yeah!"

* * *

**I think I really like Mika. She's so cute! (She's the one that wore the Midori uniform on her 1st day)**


	7. Morning Mall!

**Omg you guys I'm so excited for you! Next chapter is like, the best one yet!! I'm just not sure if I feel like typing it...**

**(D:) I don't own Hello Kitty. I heard China Town has a store. How cool is that? I do own Loli Candii (how cool does that sound? wouldn't you go shopping there?? I would! We'd sell Lolita stuff! It would be soooo coooool)  
**

* * *

The mall in Namimori was a few miles away from the middle school, a few blocks away from the grocery shopping district, and a block away from the train station.

The girls left Neri's house at 11:30 and walked the half mile to the train station. It was fairly crowded, so they had to stand. Mika huddled close to Fukunoa because she was afraid of possible perverts. She had on a loli skirt, after all.

Hina glared at the middle aged business man until he stood up and offered her his seat. She smiled and sat down.

"You're such a bully, Hina," Neri said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah!" Mika said from behind Fukunoa.

"Quiet, you," Fuku said.

"Some one come sit on my lap then," Hina said, and Mika immediately shuffled over and sat down. "You know," Hina said, "you're kind of heavy for a midget type person."

"I'm not a midget!" Mika pouted. "I'm almost 5 feet."

"Don't you need a booster seat?" Fuku asked, smirking.

"You guys are mean!" she huffed and sat in the newly vacant seat down the way. She pouted.

"Aw you guys are mean. I'm not even that much taller than her," Neri said.

"Then you're a midget type person too," Hina said, grinning.

Neri rolled her eyes. "Come on, this is our stop."

The girls got off and walked the block to Namimori mall. It wasn't huge like the one in the next town over, but it had good stores, like Hello Kitty and Loli Candii (Mika's favorites, since she wanted to be a cute Lolita.)

They went to Hello Kitty 1st and they each got a few things. Fukunoa got a key chain, Hina got a necklace, Neri got a headband and Mika got clothes and a new cellphone charm.

Then they went to a biker store because Hina liked leather, and they sold a lot of that. Hina got some pants, and Neri decided to get a skirt. Fuku got the same jacket that Hina was wearing, and Mika didn't want anything.

Then they went to the food court because Mika decided that she _was_ still hungry even though she ate like, not even an hour ago.

They then went to the Japanese equivalent to Hot Topic and everyone bought something. Then they left because they ran out of money and leather is really expensive. They went back to Neri's house and Mika decided that she was hungry _again_. It was a mystery how she ate so much yet stayed so slim. Hina could tell you one thing though: she weighted about as much as a ton of lard.


	8. Walking Sundays, Cloud catching

**Yess!! I think this is my favorite now. Mmmhmm.**

**(D:) I don't own milk. I gotta go buy some more, but all they had was the carton kind, and that tastes like carton.  
**

* * *

It was now Sunday, and Neri had her closet filled almost to where it used to be. She wore the leather skirt from the biker store, a Hello Kitty shirt she decided to get last minute, as well as her headband and a pair of Ed Hardy high tops she got imported last year.

It was about noon so she decided to take a walk into town. The sleepover ended last night, and she was bored again.

When she walked down the road, she saw Mika's friend from Midori, Haru, she believe her name was. She was walking with a girl from Neri's school that she recognized as Sasagawa Kyoko, a popular 2nd year. She said hello to them, and they offered her some cake (for some strange reason,) but she declined and waved goodbye.

On her way to the grocery district, she saw more 2nd years that she recognized as Yamamoto Takeshi, that silver haired foreigner, and that crazy kid that liked to run around in his underwear. She couldn't recall their names. She was about to walk past them, when Yamamoto smiled at her and said hi. She was caught off guard, so she bowed hurriedly and went on her way.

She was in her favorite grocery store in the dairy section. The owner knew her parents so he always gave her discounts. She outstretched her hand for the milk, but it collided with someone elses. She looked up and froze. Before her stood none other than Hibari Kyoya. She retracted her hand and bowed, mumbling a 'gomen.' When she lifted her head, she saw that he had his eyebrows raised and a 1% milk in his hand.

"So we meet again...herbivore," he didn't know her name. He _did_ finally recognize her as the girl from 1st year (it was his 2nd time there) that helped him with some things he missed (back when he actually kinda cared about school work.) She was cuter now, for some reason. He didn't like her hair back then. She seemed about the same size: short. He had to look down at her.

She got her skim milk. "Yeah..." she said in that soft voice that he disliked.

He sighed and glared down at her. Was this girl capable of _anything_ loud? He wanted to hear her yell or get angry. She just looked like a scared small animal. "What's your name, quiet herbivore?"

"Hitsugaya Neri, Hibari-san," she said (which pretty much sounded like a whisper.)

"Talk louder or I'll bite you to death," he said calmly, whipping out a tonfa.

"Eek!" she squeaked and tried to defend herself...with her milk.

_That...was kind of cute_, he admitted to himself. She was now some kind of bird, this Hitsugaya Neri. He smirked. "Come," he said and walked to the counter. He paid for both of their milks, somehow getting a discount, and decided to walk with her a bit. She walked silently beside him, her head down. Every now and again he'd poke her in the side with his tonfa, resulting in a squeak and a jump. He laughed every time. She pouted a couple of times. He half smiled. Hibari liked this new toy.


	9. Kind of like a bug

**I love reading reviews. Thanks so much for writing them. They make me reeeaalll happy! teehee! I think I'll dedicate this chappie to _Cassie M. M. _'cause she asked nicely.**

**On another note, I'm thinking of making another Hitman story since writing this one was so fun. I got the idea while listening to music. It'll be called 'Karaoke Neighbor' and it'll probably be a HibariOC. What do you think about that?**

**(D:) I think if I owned the oldest Sasagawa....he'd be a mute. Lol jk. If I owned Hitman, there really would be a character named Hina that thought she was sooo badass, as well as a girl named Neri that no one ever heard of.  
**

* * *

Neri had her 1st period science class with Hina, and they were always lab partners. In that class were a few members of the Disciplinary Committee, as well as Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyoko's brother. They wondered how he made it to his 3rd year, when he did everything Extremely...except his school work.

This time, the teacher said to have 3 people in a group. Neri and Hina looked at each other, then at the people in their class. Who else would be in their group? The people in this class were either dumb, or the 2 didn't like them. They turned back around. They would just leave it to fate...

"Extreme!" they heard a shout. Neri closed her eyes tightly. _Please no, please no._

She heard a plop next to her. She opened 1 eye. Next to her sat Sasagawa Ryohei, an extreme smile on his face.

"Hey there, fellow classmates!! I Extremely hope we can work together!!"

Neri closed her eyes again. _Please kill me...to the extreme..._

Hina rolled her eyes. "Yeah...sure...extreme..."

Ryohei grinned. "To the EXTREME!!"

Neri cried on the inside.

* * *

They stumbled out of the science block, eyes watering and smoke in their nostrils. Hina wiped her eyes and waved goodbye. She had History next.

Neri walked slowly up the stairs. She had a free period and she planned on going to the roof to get some fresh air. Ryohei had blown up their project right in their faces. Neri touched her hair and sighed. It was frizzy. She was about to make it to the top of the stairs, when she noticed someone blocking her way. She looked up. His back was facing her, but she knew it was Hibari. She was about to tell him to move, when the bell rang. She gasped. He would think she was late and give her detention! Then she cursed herself for gasping. She could have quietly sneaked away but nooo...

He turned around, an amused expression on his face. He watched the scared little bird girl and smirked. "Well hello there, quiet herbivore. Where's your pass?" he looked at her more closely, "and what happened to you? Your new look is against school policy. Detention."

Neri cried on the inside, as well as sweat dropped. "Sasagawa Ryohei almost blew us up," she said in a voice that was quiet, but not too quiet, so he wouldn't hit her in the side. "And I don't have a pass. I have a free period, so I was going to the roof to get some air," she said, wiping the mixture of tears and water from her eyes. She couldn't believe she actually started crying in front of him. _Note to self: never show weakness..._

He moved out of her way and let her pass. She bowed and continued on. She had a small flight of stairs to go up until she reached the roof. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when she heard him following her. _Oh, duh,_ she thought, _he practically lived up there._ She was about to open the door, when he did it for her and held it open. _Hmm, a gentleman...oh gosh am I blushing?!_ she covered her face.

"Up here," he said, already up in his spot.

She climbed the ladder and sat with him. _Well, this is exciting._ She watched as a yellow bird flew down from the heavens (or at least, that's how it looked to her) and landed in front of them. It then sung their Alma mater. Though the bird was extremely adorable, his singing wasn't. She smiled anyway.

"Aww, what's your name?" she asked the yellow bird.

"Hibird! Hibird," it said, flapping it's wings.

Neri smiled even wider. "You're so cute! It's nice to meet you, Hibird. I'm Neri."

"Neri! Neri!" Hibird said.

Hibari watched their interaction with interest. The small bird girl wasn't whispering. She seemed excited, and her smile wasn't half bad. He smirked. He would have to get those 2 together more often. Maybe at detention later today.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird squeaked, getting Hibari's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Sleepy! Sleepy!"

"Alright," Hibari said and laid down. Hibird sat on his chest.

Hibird decided that it was time to sing again, and although Neri was smiling cutely, she could have sworn she felt her insides explode. She wanted to cover her ears, but that would be rude.

Who taught Hibird how to sing anyway?

* * *

**We all know it wasn't Hibari, 'cause he can actually sing. We need to get Hibird a vocal coach asap! lol**

**Can someone do me a favor....pleasssee? I want someone to create a schedule for Neri based off of the classes that I already put in the story. I need 9 periods. That might be a little hard but... I'll mention your name in a chapter and give you big thanks!!  
**


	10. Dumb and Dumber is a perfect pair

**Oh my gosh, what is this? Like, a month late? Oops. I sowwy.**

**I'd like all to thank all the people who helped me come up with a schedule:**

**dJhAmystery, cottoncandykrinkles, Aoi Kazuya, and Cassie M.M. Thanks ya'll!**

**(D:) If I owned Hitman, the first theme song would be 'Pants on the ground'! lol jk. If I owned Hitman, there would be a girl named Mika who was super cute...and dumb, as well as a really tall girl named Fukunoa who... what does Fuku do?  
**

* * *

Neri had a feeling that Mika liked Yamamoto Takeshi.

They were all at Mika's locker waiting for her to get her stuff, when she spotted Yamamoto and squealed.

"Bye, Yamamoto-kun!" she exclaimed happily.

He turned around, stopped and walked towards them. "Yo, Mika-chan, ne?"

She nodded vigorously.

Yamamoto then looked Neri's way. "Ah. I saw you yesterday! Ha ha! What's your name, sempai?" he asked, a wide smile on his face.

_Sempai? How did he know?_ "Hitsugaya Neri. It's nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san," she said, looking up at him. He was horribly tall.

"Maa maa, you're older. You don't need to add the -san."

"Yamamoto-kun! Are you going to practice? I'll walk you there!" Mika said, latching onto him. He laughed and they walked away.

Hina and Fukunoa looked at each other.

"So what, were we not here?" Hina asked.

Neri laughed and looked at her watch. "I gotta get to detention before Kyoya hits me in the side with a tonfa again," she said and ran.

"When did she start calling him by his first name?" Fuku asked.

* * *

When she got there, the door was open. She peeked in and saw Hibari at his desk with a bunch of papers. He looked rather peeved, Neri concluded. She shifted a bit, and Hibari spotted her. He looked at her for a while, then waved her in.

She walked in, and Hibird landed on her head. She was a bit startled, but she didn't jump this time.

Hibari got up and walked over to Neri. He pointed to his paper work. "Do that for me. I'm gonna take a nap," he walked over to the couch and laid down, "Oh, and by the way, I'm a light sleeper. Make the slightest noise and I might bite you to death." He smirked and shut his eyes.

Neri stood wide eyed. She thought he actually turned out to be a decent person, and then he decided he still wants to bite her to death? She glared at his couch and walked silently to his desk and sat down. How was she supposed to do paperwork without noise? _This could be tricky...I hope Hibird doesn't decide to sing again..._

Said bird flew down from her head and landed on some papers. He looked at her. She held her finger to her mouth. _Shh, don't say anything little one._ Hibird titled his head and peeped. _No, you damn bird!_ She looked over to Hibari's couch. He didn't seem to move, so she inwardly sighed. She looked back at the paper work. There was no way she could do this without making noise. She laid her head down and took a nap.

Waking up to a bonk on your head isn't pleasant.

Hibari woke up an hour or so after Neri went to sleep, and was not pleased. The quiet bird girl had disobeyed him and took a nap. Hibird did too. Though the sight was somewhat cute, he was not amused. He walked over, whipped out his tonfa and knocked her on the head with it.

"Kyaa!" Neri screamed and held her head. "What-!" then she realized who she was in front of. _Oops..._

Hibari raised an eyebrow. _So the bird girl can yell._ Now he was amused. He bonked her on the head again.

"Ow..." she whined, holding her head, a tear in her eye, "I'm sorry, Hibari-san," she pouted. _Added affect. Will he take the guilt trip?_

He narrowed his eyes. "Get to work," he said coldly and walked out the door.

_Ok...maybe he didn't like my cuteness._ She sighed heavily and got to work.

* * *

**Hibari was all like 'don't you try to be all cute and stuffs. It's NOT working...!' -blush-**


	11. We Fail at Matching

**I think I was actually gonna write this on my birthday...but I forgot.**

**(D:)If I owned Hitman, Isle of Hibari and Mukuro would also have Dino look alikes, cause I like him too! Yay! Let's have a party and stuffs!  
**

* * *

"Let me see! Stop Hogging!"

"No! Wait your turn."

"No! Gimme!" Hina grabbed the binoculars from Neri. The bushes rustled. "Shh. They'll hear us," Hina said.

"You're the one that was talking loud, dumb ass," Neri said in a calm tone. Hina said nothing.

They were currently in the bushes, spying on Mika and Yamamoto. It was too obvious that she liked him, but they weren't too sure about the vice versa. They were on their way to school, and Hina and Neri assumed that Mika had been the initiator and gone and waited in front of Yamamoto's house.

"Come on, they're out of sight. They're probably on their way to Tsuna's."

"Who?"

"Underwear kid," Hina said.

"Oh."

They snuck out of the bushes and tailed the 2 idiots. Good thing they were idiots.

The 2 girls hid behind a wall. Hina grabbed the binoculars.

"You don't really need them now..." Neri said.

"Shh."

"We fail at spying."

They continued tailing from a distance. They eventually met up with Tsuna and the silver haired foreigner. Neri and Hina hid in another bush. The silver haired foreigner was yelling at Yamamoto, who only smile and laughed. Tsuna said something and shook Mika's hand, and the silver haired foreigner bowed.

"Who is the..." Neri trailed off. She was looking at Hina's blushing face. "Um...What's up?"

"Gokudera-kun..."

"Who?"

"Gokudera-kun!" Hina yelled, then covered her mouth. Said person turned around, but did not see anything.

"Him? Oh...so that's who he is. So you like him? How come you have not told your bestie about this?"

Hina blushed again. "I'm too badass to have a crush..."

Neri rolled her eyes. "Well, he's actually quite good looking. Good eye."

"Oh no you don't, missy. You got that psycho Prefect to worry about."

"Hey! Hibari is actually..." she thought about the times he was nice, and the times he was not. The times he was not out weighed the times he was.

"Uh huh...yeah."

Neri frowned.

"Your guys hot too though," Hina said and smiled.

Neri blushed. "Ah, don't say it like that. It's not like he actually likes me or anything. I think he hates me now."

"He has been paying a lot of attention to you though."

"Well...-" she stood up. "Oh damn, we lost them! Let's go!" she said and started running.

"Wait for me!" Hina said, jogging after her. "Slow down! I'm not an athlete!"

Neri stopped and turned around. She held an 'I would expect more of you' face. By the time they got to school, they had lost the group, and were late.

Neri hid behind Hina when she saw Hibari at the front gate.

He narrowed his eyes. "Come from behind the herbivore, quiet herbivore," he said steadily.

Neri was too scared to move, so Hina sidestepped. And hid behind Neri, which proved frivolous because Neri was significantly shorter than herself.

Hibari walked forward slowly. Neri gulped, but stood her ground. He whipped out his tonfas, and with speed too fast to see, he had ran to them and hit both of them on the head rather hard. They fell to the ground in pain.

Hina cradled her aching head, keeping one eye open. "It's nice to see you too, Hibari-_sempai_."

Hina was actually well acquainted with Hibari. Being the 'badass' chick that she was, she had detentions often. She liked to emphasize the fact that although they were in the same year, he was an upperclassman since he should have been in high school.

Hibari hit her in the gut.

"Ok! Ok! I get it."

Hibari turned to Neri. "You associate yourself with this rowdy herbivore, quiet herbivore?"

Hina stood up. "Of course! She's my best friend!"

Hibari growled and hit her again. "I wasn't asking you. I was asking the-"

"She has a name, you know," Hina said and smiled, wiping blood from her face.

"I was asking... Hitsugaya," Hibari said. He then turned to her.

"Ah," she said and looked down. She nodded shortly after.

"Hmph," he said and walked away. "Detention. Both of you."

They both started after him.

"We fail at match making."

* * *

**Dang. He hit Hina so hard she's bleeding? Luckily he didn't hit Neri as hard. Next chapters gonna be fun. And a little strange...**


	12. And join the Boxing Club!

**Yes! No more school for me, bitches! (gets something thrown at her)Ow. Ok, sorry. **

**But yeah. Schools out for good, and I have 6 months of freedom before I go into the Navy ('cause that's where I'm totally going.) I hope I can finish this story in 6 months, or else ya'll will have a big 2 month gap for when I'm in bootcamp.**

**Anyway**

**(D:) I don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn. If I did, you all'd be in trouble.  
**

* * *

"Extreme hello to you, classmates!"

Fukunoa and Mika turned around.

"Oh hi, Kyoko's brother!" Mika said and smiled. Fuku just looked at him.

"You both have an extreme height difference-"

Mika narrowed her eyes.

"-but it's cool! Join the boxing club!"

Fuku and Mika exchanged a glance.

"Umm..."

"Sure! Why not!" Mika said. Fuku sighed. Guess they were part of the boxing club now.

* * *

In lunch, the 2 best friends were depressed.

"You guys seem rather down. Is the end of the world approaching?" Fuku said, buttering the bagel she got from Neri.

"We got beat up..." Neri said.

"And detention..." Hina pouted.

"What's up with you and detentions all of a sudden, Neri?" Mika asked, taking a rice ball from Hina.

"I don't know! I don't mean to!"

"Join the boxing club with us!" Mika said excitedly, changing the subject.

"You guys joined the boxing club...?" Hina asked, looking at the tall and short girls.

"Yeah..." Fukunoa said and looked away.

"Good luck to you," Neri said.

"You guys should join too!"

"Nah."

"Sounds fun."

They all turned to Hina.

"Really? Oh yay!" Mika cheered.

"Seriously?" Fukunoa asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I'll become an awesome sauce fighter and be super badass."

Neri rolled her eyes. "Sure. Badass. Extreme."

"Extreme!" Hina, Mika and Fuku yelled.

Then out of nowhere, Ryohei came in their classroom and yelled, "EXTREME!"

The girls looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

* * *

"Ok girls. I'll teach you the basics of boxing to the Extreme! Do this!" He did a bunch of complicated punching moves. The girls looked at him blankly.

It was finally after school, and they were all at the Boxing Club noob meeting (including Neri, who felt like tagging along.)

"You can do it! Like this!" he repeated the moves. The girls attempted a few. "Extremely better! Now this!" he brought his knee up and repeated.

"Oh this ones easy!" Mika said, and they all did it, except Neri, who was sitting down watching.

About an hour later, the 3 girls were pretty good at the moves Ryohei taught (which were only 4.)

"Extreme! Our next meeting is next week! Then we can have some Extreme fun!"

Fuku smiled, which only Neri caught. _What was that all about...?_

They were all walking to the school gates when,

"You herbivores are crowding..."

Neri and Hina's eyes got wide. They had forgotten about detention!

"An Extreme hello to you, Hibari!"

"Aa." He looked at everyone, eyes narrowing. "You disturbed my sleep. _And_ you were crowding. Detention." He looked at Neri and Hina and straight out glared, "And you herbivores skipped detention for this?" he gestured to the Boxing Club entrance, "Double detention." He smirked, "And I'll bite you all to death."

The girls screamed and ran.

"Extreme!" Ryohei followed right behind them.

* * *

**Oops. Who forgets they have a detention with a psycho killer? Buncha dumbasses...**


	13. Do detention to the Extreme!

**Maybe being a super special awesome graduate has gone to my head. lol oops.**

**(D:) I don't own Hitman Reborn. If I did, it Hibari's voice actor would be as hot as his voice ('cause currently...he's not...)  
**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya sat at his desk, hands folded and eyes narrowed at the 5 3rd year students in his presence. Hibari was very unforgiving to people who purposely skipped his detentions. He narrowed his eyes more at the small bird girl. He expected more from that quiet herbivore. He frowned. He had though...his eyes widened for a split second before he shook his head. She was nothing but a toy to him.

Neri kept her head down. She knew that Hibari was disappointed in her. He probably expected more of his 'quiet herbivore.' _His?_ She blushed. She wasn't his. She probably wanted to be though... her face turned bright red.

"Oi! This girl looks _extremely_ sick! You should open a window," Ryohei said, noticing that Neri was practically on fire.

They all looked at her.

"I'm fine!" she yelled, holding her cheeks.

Hibari sat up in his chair. He liked when the quiet bird girl was loud. He tilted his head, an amused look on his perfect face. They made eye contact and Neri squeaked and looked away.

Hibari laughed quietly. He wasn't mad at her anymore.

* * *

**Aw, how cute! Popcorn, anyone?**


	14. Round 2 match, Extreme

**Hello happy people of Happy people land! What is uupp? **

**Wanna know what's up with me? Well, to tell you the truth, I really don't know. I was supposed to leave for Boot camp at the end of this month but...that's apparently not happening. So...yea...fun times. Fun times.**

**(D:) I don't own cookies. And I wish I did. I'm having a sweet tooth, dammit!  
**

* * *

Hina and Neri decided that trying to matchmake Yamamoto and Mika outside of school was a better idea than doing it on the way to  school. So they decided to hang out with Yamamoto and his bunch (the girls had finally gotten all of their detentions out of the way.) Mika was already halfway in. She already started hanging out with them (to be closer to her Yamamoto-kun.)

The 3 friends hung at Mika's locker after school (Fukunoa was off doing... something or other, she seemed in a hurry.)

"So...Mika," Hina said, leaning against a locker, "do you think it'll be alright if we hung out with you and the boys today? They seem pretty cool."

Neri nodded in agreement.

"Yeah sure! I'll just ask-" she stopped and turned around, "Yamamoto-kun!" she waved to the boy.

"Yo!" he waved and came over. Tsuna and Gokudera were there too. Hina stiffened.

"Hi, Boss!" Mika said and smiled.

Tsuna turned red. "Ah! Don't call me that!"

Neri and Hina exchanged a look.

Mika laughed. "Can these 2 hang out with us?"

"Ugh. More girls? Juudaime..."

"Oi! Gokudera-kun! Don't be mean..."

"Sorry..."

"Sure!" Tsuna said and smiled. "The more the merrier."

_Aa..._ Neri and Hina thought, _how cute..._

"Yay!" Mika said and hooked onto Yamamoto.

Neri and Hina sweat dropped. Did Mika even need any help?

* * *

They ended up in the gaming district where all the arcades were. The not so great match makers decided to pair the match-makee's up in a game. Although, they realized later, a shoot out game was not the least bit romantic.

At the end of the day, the 3 girl friends parted ways.

It was about 8 o'clock, and Neri zipped her jacket up. She had a long walk to get home. To get there, she had to pass the middle school. When she finally _did_ get to the middle school, it was darker, and significantly colder. Off in the distance, she could have sworn she heard an "Extreme!" She probably did. Which made her think a bit. She stopped in front of the school gates. Fuku seemed to take a liking to that obnoxious boxer dude, Neri thought. Fukunoa was _not _the type of person that smiles for no reason. Maybe she should tell Hina so they could get them together. But then Hina seemed to have a crush of her own, but she didn't seem to want to pursue him. After all, she was a 'rebel.' A 'badass.' She sighed. Were all of them falling in love? She huffed and kicked a rock.

"If you destroy school property, I'll have to bite you to death.  
Neri screamed. Loud. People weren't supposed to pop up and surprise her! She started hyperventilating.

Hibari grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him. "Oi. Quiet Herbivore."

She continued to hyperventilate. She did slow down the tiniest bit when she realized that it was only Hibari. But... he was touching her. She blushed a slight pink.

He knit his brows together. "If you refuse to stop, I _will_ bite you to death." That only made her cry while hyperventilating. "Eh?" he shook her shoulders. "Ner-" she collapsed into his chest, passed out.

Hibari blinked. What now?

* * *

**How awesome is this? Very. Bad news though... I haven't finished writing the next chapter (yeah yeah I know. so bad of me. boo me off the stage.) I'll get to it...eventually. (my favorite word. lol )**

**But omg Hibari was about to say her name! no wai!  
**


	15. Tiny Herbivore

**You girls better feel lucky. I wrote this in an extremely cold room and my nose started running toward the end of it! Extreme!**

**Anyway...**

**I think I went OOC, but I can't really tell. So tell me,ya? **

**So I either leave for the Navy in September, or January. I kinda wish for the latter now. lol**

**(D:) I don't own... better cookies. I have cookies now, but they aren't all that great. And I ate my big cookie. It was a nice cookie.  
**

* * *

Now that he thought about it, he had never been this close to a female before. It was different... She smelled slightly of mint and vanilla. He smirked. This tiny herbivore...

When Neri collapsed into him, he was stunned for a whole minute, not knowing what to do. He decided that leaving her there wasn't a good idea, but he didn't know if she needed to be hospitalized. And taking an unconscious girl home might have looked...suspicious.

He picked her up and arranged her so that she was on his back. He didn't live too far from the school, so he decided to bring her to his place, even though the school was right _there._ He'd have to climb too many stairs, and that would have been troublesome.

After he walked a few blocks, he saw his fellow third years Ryohei, and a tall herbivore that was a friend of his quiet one. He paused in step. _His?_ He looked back at her face on his shoulder and just stared at her. She was such a cute quiet tiny bird girl herbivore. He laughed a little. He had too many names for her, yet he never used her real one.

He continued on to his house and set her on his sofa. She was as light as she looked. He sat in an armchair across from her and just watched her.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird came from the bedroom and landed by his side. Hibari petted him softly with his finger. "Neri! Neri!"

"She's sleeping... I think."

Hibird tilted his head and flew over to Neri and landed on her head, pecking it.

Hibari sweatdropped. "I'm not sure if-"

"Ow..."

Hibari stood up and walked over to her. Her eyes were opening up slowly and she was attempting to sit up, but she failed.

"Huh...?" she said sleepily. Her eyes fell on Hibari and she gasped. "Ah! Kyoya- er- Hibari-san."

He would have blushed since a) she just screamed and b) she said his first name, but Hibari Kyoya was not one to blush. So instead, for a split second his eyes widened in shock, before turning to normal. "So you're finally up, huh, herbivore?" he bent down closer,"any longer and I would have bitten you to death," he lied. "You should thank Hibird."

"Neri! Neri!"

"Uh..." she touched her head. It hurt a lot, and she could feel a minor headache coming on. "Could I get some aspirin, Hibari-san?" she said softly, closing her eyes. She didn't feel so well.

He stood up and walked away, getting her what she asked for and a cup of water.

"Thank you, Hibari-sa-," she never got to finish, because she got bonked on the head with an aspirin bottle.

"Stop whispering, herbivore, or else I might bite you to death."

"Wah!" she said and covered her face. "Sorry..." she mumbled through her fingers.

Hibari sighed and pulled her hands away from her face. "Here, he said and held out the glass and aspirin.

She glared before snatching the items away. Hibari stared at her, mouth slightly open. Did that just happen? "Why are you so cruel to me? What have I ever done to you?" she yelled, and a second later gasped and covered her mouth, eyes widened. "I- I didn't... I mean. Oops," she said. She hadn't meant to explode like that. But that's what happens with introverts. They keep everything bottled up until they explode one day. "I'm sorry, Hibari-san," she said and bowed her head.

Hibari was grateful that she wasn't looking at him, because the face he was making at that moment was priceless, and he didn't want _anyone_ to see it. A light pink graced his cheeks, and his eyes were open rather wide. In fear that she might see his expression, he got up and walked a few feet away, his back to her.

Neri lifted her head and tried to stand. He muscles were a bit stiff, but she would be ok, and the aspirin seemed to be working already. Putting the glass on the table, she wobbled over to the prefect and poked him in his side. "Nee, Hibari-san?" He didn't answer, so she walked in front of the tall boy.

Said boy tuned his head, but not before Neri saw the small blush on his face.

"Are- are you ok? Do you have a fever? You look a little red."

He glared at her. "Call your parents and tell them you'll be home soon. I'll get you a taxi."

"...ok."

-x-

He watched his tiny herbivore leave. It was a bit sadistic of him, but he liked it when she yelled. It made him..._like_ her. He raised an eyebrow at his thoughts. What the hell was he talking about?

"Hibari!" Hibird said and flew over.

"Mm?"

"Neri? Hibird said, tilting his head.

"She's...gone."

Hibari must have been out of it, because he could have sworn he saw Hibird glare before flying away.

* * *

**Yea... you must be seeing stuff Hibari. Go to sleep... or..get ready for the Varia?**


	16. What's this I hear about a mafia game?

**It's soo short. I feel sooo bad. And it's soo late. Sorry! PLEASE DON'T STONE ME!**

**On another note: Yup, I'm still here! Expect me gone by January though.**

**(D:) Now, I don't own ANY cookies. We need to go shopping ASAP!**

* * *

On her way to school, Neri saw some odd things. The first was Fuku running. She seemed determined. The next thing was an infant on a ledge in a classy outfit.

"Ciaossu," he said before hopping off and going in another direction.

"Ok..." She continued on to school bewildered.

* * *

Mika stood at her locker appearing to be crestfallen.

Neri walked over to the smaller girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why so blue, doll face?" she asked.

Mika pouted and hugged her friend. "Takeshi-kun said he won't be in school for a while," she sniffed, "it's that mafia game again."

"The what?" Neri asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mika let go. "I don't know any details. They don't tell me. But Reborn says it's all for Tsuna-san to be the 10th Boss."

"Reborn?"

"Yeah. He's so cute! He's a baby, but he wears a cool suit and a fedora hat. So cool!"

Neri stared at her. "I just...passed him on my way here. He said something in some weird language..."

"Ciaossu?"

"Yeah, that!"

"He said hello!" she said and smiled.

"So did Yamamoto tell you anything else?"

"No..." Mika pouted again. "But Ryohei said something about a boxing tournament."

"What about Ryohei-san?" Fukunoa popped out from nowhere.

"All of Tsuna's crew is going to be out for a while," Mika said.

"Wait, all of them?" Neri asked. Mika had forgotten to mention _that_ part.

"So that's why I haven't seen Ryohei."

Mika nodded. She looked at Hina who had tried to sneak up behind Neri. Mika pointed at her tall friend, "Hayato is out too."

Hina froze.

Neri turned around. "Dammit, Hina! How long have you been there?"

Said girl shrugged. "Gokudera-kun went where?"

Mika sighed. "Something something boxing tournament! Oh," she then turned to Neri, "Hibari-san too. He hangs around with them sometimes."

"Hibari? Really? That's a new one."

"Mmmhmm."

The bell rang sometime after and the girls went off to their homerooms. School that day was pretty boring without their boys around.

* * *

**I wonder what everyone is doing... And where they are... VOIIII! **


	17. Omake

**So a fan of mine asked me so very long ago to write a chapter for her focused around 3 words :plant, shyness and shout. I know it's not much but this is all I have for you guys. I'm so sorry! I'll try to get off of hiatus whenever I can, but you guys all know I'm in the military. You can become rather busy. lol**

**Love ya'll!**

**(Disclaimer:) Nope. heehee**

* * *

**Omake: _For a fan_**

Neri was positive that Hibari gave her detention for all the wrong reasons. Jumping down a few stairs? Really? How does that constitute for a detention? For all the detentions she got, she should have been suspended by now.

She sat in her usual detention seat in the Reception Room with her arms crossed. She wasn't very happy about this random detention. But then again, it meant more time spent with Hibari, and that wasn't a bad thing, necessarily.

Was this boy late for his own detention session? He definately wasn't in the room with her, like that one time when he randomly popped out from the couch, as if out of nowhere and scared the living daylights out of the poor girl. She checked this time.

"Where'd that plant come from...? she asked herself. She didn't recall it being there prior to today.

"I just got it."

"Ahh!"

_Was that a...shout or a yelp?_ Whatever it was it made Hibari pause in step.

"My apologies, Hibari-san," she said quietly. Curse her shyness! It was going to get her killed! She knew he hated that small voice of hers. "You were saying?" she made an effort to make her voice louder this time.

"I was saying that I just recently bought it. It...reminded me of you."

Neri raised an eyebrow he couldn't see (he was behind her) and focused on the thing. It was small (like her) and kind of...pretty (like her.) _Was this how he saw me?_ She wondered._ He thinks I'm pretty...? Or pretty short?_ Didn't really matter. It was a nice plant anyway.

Hibari sat in his chair and lightly touched the small plant. It appeared to have small budding flowers. "It's nice, don't you think?" he asked, a small smirk on his face.

_This kid was always smirking._ "I think it's really pretty, Hibari-san. It really reminds you of me?"

He looked at her for a while, which made her feel nervous, then he nodded and looked away.

She smiled. _Aw, he's so cute when he's trying not to blush._ Now she wasn't sure how to respond. By his actions, it was obvious that he liked her in some sort of way. So...what to say? "Hibari-san!" she said in her big girl voice. He looked up, his eyes big and a bit of pink on his cheeks. _Well, that was a start. Now what?_

"I...uh..." _Crap! What now?_ She sighed inwardly. _Here goes nothing._ "Well did you know...?" how was she gonna finish that one? She laughed a bit at herself. "Wow, this is uh... this is hard..." she looked at his face. She pretty much interpretted the look on his face instantly: spit it out already.

She sighed. And covered her face. "I like you!" She would have added 'too' but she didn't want to make an ass out of herself by assuming things. She looked up. Shoot, they made eye contact! But for some reason, she couldn't look away. _Was that a smile?_

"Well I guess I can't bite you to death now," was all he said before he got up and walked over to her. And placed a small kiss on her lips. "For now, anyway."

They laughed.

* * *

**The End**

**Hope you liked, _three notes. _Sorry it took so long, hun.**


End file.
